Talk:Isane Kotetsu/Archive 1
First appearance in the manga Chapter 147 was my best guess, I could not found her any earlier. If anyone knows better, please correct it. I know that she appears earlier in the anime, in Episode 25, wheres she attends the lieutenants' assembly, but in the manga, she is not present at that time. Also in the anime, she is seen talking with Hanataro afte the latter is captured and delivered back to the 4th Division by the two 3rd seats of the 13th Division, but it has no corresponding scene in the manga either. Domlith 16:04, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, her first manga appearence is ch. 109 (though her face is covered by Kaname's speech bubble).Orochidayu 21:58, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Can you really call that her "first appearance" is absolutely none of her head is showing? Twocents 22:24, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Well, it's later confirmed, that it is her, so I guess that counts as a first appearance. Domlith 14:31, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Image The picture is sort of old shouldn't it be replaced with a newer one from the current arc if there is a better one?--SalmanH 16:17, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I put up the current image. Like you and Tinni said (though Tinni didn't mean her specifically), her old image is from the Soul Society arc and, to be honest, always did kinda bothered me. I actually originally went for a mugshot in both the Hueco Mundo and Anime-only arcs, but I couldn't find one that seemed satisfying. So I settled for this one from the Hueco Mundo arc. Arrancar109 16:24, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I think the current picture of Isane is really out of place, not to mention blurry. How about this one from episode 241? Tinni 15:49, November 30, 2009 (UTC) That's quite good. She's facing forward, gets all of her head in, can make out the details of her eye colour & her ear-rings & hair braids, plus it's free of background distractions. It's got my vote. --Yyp 16:06, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I say go for it. Arrancar109 16:14, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Going for it. ^.^ Tinni 16:22, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I think I may have also found one:--SalmanH 16:32, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Front on is better than side on but that is a better image quality. Could be cropped to get rid of the background buildings. But the side-on thing bothers me. She isn't really looking at the audience and isn't that a requirement for the profile pic? Tinni 16:38, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Actually it is, my apologies I forgot about that. But isn't it a problem that her mouth is open? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 12:45, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :This is and old discussion and you will see from the article that the image you are referring to is the current profile image. Short answer, we prefer not to have an action shot. She is talking and moving her head in that pic. However, the image in question was better then the image that it replaced and since then we haven't really had good entries for Isane. As you can see from the merged talk topic below, Arrancar109 proposed an image from episode 259. However, in that image, she was not facing the camera, she was not centred and really, its not a good head-shot. In short, please feel free to look for a new profile image for Isane. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I know we updated her character image awhile ago, but I'm thinking about updating Isane's pic with this one from Episode 259. Feedback anyone? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't see how this pic is an improvement on the current one. She is not facing the camera, she's side on and she's not really centred. So in my opinion this one is worse then the current one. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:25, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I chose this one because her eyes are unusually squinted in the current one, whereas in this one, they are not. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 13:43, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Minor detail. Totally unimportant when weighted against everything else. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:46, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Arrancar109, the picture from 259 looks more in tune with Isane's character, the current picture makes her look like she's stoned. Tenouharuka 03:11, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :... I don't even want to know but once again, that image violates a number of the requirements for a profile image. Yes the current image is not perfect but it is not so bad that we have to replace it this instant. Please keep searching. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Alright, let's try this again. I got this one from Episode 241. As opposed to my last one, this one has her facing towards the camera. This is actually a couple of frame before the current pic, but I think it might be suitable. Feedback? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :The current one is quite good bar the open mouth, so this one would get rid of its one flaw. I say go for it. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I gave it a few days, and since nobody objected, I'll go ahead and make the change. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Trivia section clean-up Removed trivia *Isane's Itegumo is one of three named Zanpakutō, among those of the Gotei 13, that aren't taking part in the Zanpakutō uprising of the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc. The others are 4th division 7th seat Hanatarō Yamada's Hisagomaru, and Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka. While the absence of Ryūjin Jakka has been explained, those of Itegumo and Hisagomaru have not. Despite this fact, Isane has mentioned that Itegumo hadn't been responsive to her. This is not trivia! The fact that her zanpakuto spirit hasn't turned up yet might be worth mentioning in the unknown tales arc synopsis but it's not a trivia! That arc is suppose to go for sometime yet. Her zan spirit might yet turn up. Tinni 11:13, October 19, 2009 (UTC) With the conclusion of the Zanpakuto Tales arc however, Isane's zanpakuto still has not been shown (whereas Ryujin Jakka and Hisagomaru have now both been revealed). While that does not make it trivia, it makes you wonder if it will be shown. SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 11:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Name of seiyu I found out the last name of Isane's seiyu, Yukana, is Nogami. According to IMDb, that's how she is credited in Bleach. I changed it thinking I was being helpful, but I realize now it was better to put it to discussion first. So can anyone tell me if this voice actress is credited by her full name or just by first name? Weedefinition 09:15, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Kido Strength Back in 173, Aizen describes Isane's Tenteikuura as "powerful." Given the source, that seems like high praise. Should this go into her Kido section? Naw... The level of Kido used is already reflected by number, both for Bakudo and Hado. The level of Kido used is already stated on the Kido page, and the levels of Kido is already on Isane's page, so I don't see a need to use it. And if it's not up yet, you may mention that she can use level 70 Kido (77 for Tenteikura) if you want, but make sure you reference it when you do. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Past Tense Since Unohana is dead shouldn't the part which says "Isane Kotetsu (虎徹 勇音, Kotetsu Isane) is the lieutenant of the 4th Division under Captain Retsu Unohana." be changed? Night486 (talk) 23:08, May 4, 2013 (UTC)Night486